


It's only a matter of time.

by ineedanamethathasnotbeenusedyet



Category: The Avengers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedanamethathasnotbeenusedyet/pseuds/ineedanamethathasnotbeenusedyet
Summary: “这只是时间的问题，托尼。”史蒂夫的声音依旧平缓。“我爱你。”





	It's only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警
> 
> 时间线混乱
> 
> 霍佩提及

2011年.

托尼醒了过来。

他发现自己躺在实验室里，而周围一片漆黑，托尼不知道发生了什么，但是他戴着一个小小的星形项链。

托尼的大脑一片空白，直到一滴泪滴在他的手心里，他才对发生了什么有些头绪。

他好像失去了一个很重要的人。

1944.纽约.布鲁克林.

1.

史蒂夫在街上发现了一个人。

准确的说，不是史蒂夫发现了他，而是史蒂夫被这个人绊倒，他才看到有一个人趴在这里。

“先生？”史蒂夫喊了一声，他原本想给这个人道歉，“先生？您还好吗？”

没有人回答。

史蒂夫蹲了下去，他摸了摸这个人的身体，还有温度。于是史蒂夫又摇了摇他，“先生？”

依旧没有人回答。

“现在已经天黑了……”史蒂夫自言自语，“如果我把他丢在这里的话他说不定活不到明天早上……”史蒂夫叹了口气。他把那位陌生人从地上架起来，费劲的往家里拽。

“他是谁？”巴基给史蒂夫开了门，帮着史蒂夫把那个人拖进屋里。

“我也不知道。”史蒂夫长叹一口气，“我在路边看到了他――”“然后你就把他带回家了，我知道，你不用解释。”巴基皱着眉说，这个人的脸上全是血，巴基正在想办法给他止血。

“快看！”史蒂夫指着他的胸口，巴基这才发现那里闪着光，巴基小心翼翼的拉开外套拉链，这才看到这个人胸口有一个蓝色金属制品。

“他是谁？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫看着他，他究竟是谁？他有没有可能是一个间谍？但是史蒂夫并不后悔自己把他带了回来，史蒂夫用毛巾擦干净了他的脸，给他处理了身上的伤口。巴基还取出来了好几块弹片。这些碎片扎进他的皮肤，巴基不得不拿镊子一块一块夹出来。

“他还活着真是个奇迹。”

“他很幸运。”史蒂夫看着那闪烁的蓝，说。

“走吧，他明天应该会醒来的。”巴基说，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“明天我们去参加斯塔克博览会，别忘了。”

“我怎么会错过当电灯泡的机会。”史蒂夫说，他站起身，准备离开这个房间，“你和艾米莉怎么样了？”

“还行。”巴基敷衍道，“嘿，你有没有注意到，你的眼睛和他胸口那块金属闪的光是一个颜色？”

“我还真没有注意到。”史蒂夫说，他回头看了一眼，关掉了灯，克莱因蓝在黑暗中闪闪发光。

2.

托尼做了一个梦。

他梦见自己掉进了一个深渊，他的耳膜破了，鲜血从自己的耳朵里流了出来，托尼没有办法止血，他就没有再去尝试。

托尼记得自己被绑架进了一个山洞……对于自己来说，这种事情真的是家常便饭了，当时托尼自己也没有在意，但是他现在隐隐约约意识到了事情的严重性，他的四肢都使不上力，四周也没有一个人。

这次有可能是真完球了，托尼悲观地想，他直挺挺的躺在地上。

这是个梦，我该想个办法醒来。

托尼听见了两个人说话的声音，他尝试着睁开眼睛，但是他没有成功。

“我们该不该叫个医生？”

不，别叫医生，我讨厌打针，托尼连忙喊，但是他的嘴没有动。

托尼终于从梦里醒了过来，他睁开双眼，四肢也有了力量，托尼挣扎的想要坐起来，但他没有成功。

“他醒来了！”史蒂夫说，他连忙跑过来，从床上扶起来托尼。

“呃……”托尼看着眼前这个陌生的男人，刚要脱口而出的Fuck被他硬生生的咽了回去，托尼觉得自己最好还是礼貌一点。

“我是史蒂夫。”那个金发男孩说，“你晕倒在路边，我就把你带回了家。”

“……”托尼想说些什么，“我是托尼，托尼――”

“？”

就在自己的名字脱口而出的那一瞬间，托尼突然什么都想不起来了，他的头突然疼了起来，就像被枪托猛砸了一下那样疼。

“我想不起来了。”托尼痛苦的说，他捂住自己的脑袋，“我真的想不起来了。”

史蒂夫转过头去看了一眼巴基，后者也正看着史蒂夫。

“你现在只记得自己的名字？”

“但是只知道我叫托尼，我连我的姓都不知道。”托尼的头痛稍微好了一些，他看了看周围，“无论如何，很感谢你们救了我……”

“也说不上是救，”巴基说，“就是把你从路边扯了回来。”

“你们有手机吗？”托尼喝了一口史蒂夫递给自己的咖啡，“也许我们能谷歌出来我是谁？”

史蒂夫与巴基两脸迷茫。

“我的意思是，手机？”托尼一边比划一边说。

“你不是失忆了吗？”

“我只是想不起来关于我的一切，其他事情我还是记得的。”托尼说，“别想试图糊弄过去，手机，你们没有吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“这是哪里？”

“布鲁克林。”

“你在布鲁克林怎么会连手机是什么都不知道？能打电话的那种？”

巴基恍然大悟，“你是说这个啊。”他跑去客厅，拿来了一个手摇拨号的座机。

“……”托尼叹了口气，“能上网的那种？”

“也许我们说的不是一个东西。”史蒂夫说。

“等一下，”托尼突然说，“现在是什么时候？”

“8月7号。”史蒂夫抬头看了眼日历。

“几几年？”

“1945年。”

“哦操。”托尼的头疼又开始了，“我怎么这么倒霉。”

“什么意思？”

“我的记忆里，我是一个来自2011年的人。”托尼揉着太阳穴，。

“但是现在是1945年。”

“这就是奇怪的地方。”托尼很坦然的接受了这个事实，他没有再费心想，“大不了就是时空穿越。1945年也挺好的。”

“那个，你能给我们说一下你胸口的那个是什么吗？”史蒂夫指着托尼衬衣领子里露出来的金属，说。

“大概是个反应堆？”托尼自己也不清楚，“不管这些了，你们俩救了我，我就应该请你们吃饭。”他习惯性的掏了掏裤兜，什么都没有摸到。

“下次吧。”巴基说，“走吧，今天纽约市有个活动，我们带你去看看。”

“这样也行。”托尼从床上翻下来， “我们去哪里？”

“斯塔克博览会。”史蒂夫拿上自己的外套，“走吧，不然一会我们就进不去了。”

3.

巴基生平第一次体会到了史蒂夫的感受。

本来说好的四人约会，但是现在有了托尼，巴基本来还有点担心托尼会被晾在一旁，但到了之后巴基才发现自己多虑了，被晾在一旁的是自己和史蒂夫。

“哥们，我真的对不起你。”巴基发自肺腑的感慨，“我平时更本没想到过这感觉这么难受。”

史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“没事，我都习惯了。”

“嘿，”托尼走了过来，他一手揽着一个金发女孩，“我们要去近距离看看斯塔克的展览，你们俩要一起去吗？”

“算了吧。”巴基说，他指了指那两个女孩，“你看起来挺忙的。”

“哦……”托尼这才反应过来，他转过头去对她们说了些什么，那两个女孩就笑着走开了。

“听着，我很抱歉。”托尼说，“我完全不是故意的，我也不知道她们原来是要和你们约会――”“都过去了，”史蒂夫赶紧说，“再说我也已经习惯了。”

“好吧。”托尼说，他耸耸肩，“我心里有点过不去，要不我再帮你找一个姑娘？”

“你是在怀疑我的能力吗？”巴基有些不满，“要是我想的话我随便挑好吗？”

“刚才你可没有随便挑。”

“什么？”

“嗯？”托尼假装自己没有说那句话，史蒂夫见状赶紧拉着托尼往前走，“我可不想错过开场，斯塔克先生说不定还会下场来签名。”

“史蒂夫让我走的。”托尼说，他朝巴基露出了一个十分欠揍的微笑，跟着史蒂夫往前走。

早知道这样我当时就把他从窗户里扔出去。巴基心里想着，加快脚步更上了史蒂夫。

“所以，”托尼问，“这个斯塔克……他是做什么的？”

“绝大部分是研发武器。”史蒂夫说，“国防部每年在他那里要花很大一笔钱。”

“听起来这个人很聪明，”托尼说，“借着战争的机会发财。”

“确实是这样。”史蒂夫四处看了看，“我先出去一下，你在这待着，一会斯塔克先生就要来了。”

“ok.”托尼看着台上那个模型，不知道为什么他对那个模型有种熟悉感。

“你要去干什么？”巴基一把拉住史蒂夫。

“去洗手间。”史蒂夫解释。

“洗手间在那边。”巴基皱着眉头，“你不会又想去参加那个征兵体检吧？如果他们发现你造假的话你会被关进监狱的！”

“我只是想再试一试。”史蒂夫认真的说，“你已经参军了，我不想再被当成一个总是被你从别人救出来的小个子。我想去做一些我力所能及的事。”

“比如炊事员？”

“喂，做饭这件事很严肃好吗？”

“好吧，”巴基松开了手，“需要我陪你吗？”

“这样也行。”史蒂夫在体检表上签下自己的名字，他深吸一口气，走了进去。

4.

“女士们先生们！”霍华德斯塔克站在台上，按下了红色按钮，“允许我向你们介绍斯塔克工业的最新技术！”

“还行。”托尼嘟囔着。飞车这件事放在20世纪是挺新鲜，但是在21世纪的话，做为时代的弄潮儿，托尼对这种事情已经见惯不怪了。

“这位先生，”霍华德突然指着托尼说，“我看你不怎么惊讶。”

“不不不，”托尼连忙解释，“我很惊讶，你看，”托尼摘下来墨镜，“我就是说你的装置如果加上一个更强的反重力装置的话――”

“就能克服充电系统的问题。”霍华德接上了托尼的话，他眼里满是诧异，“你能在后台等我吗？”

“没问题。”托尼很爽快的答应了，反正他也没有什么事要做。他这才注意到这里不只是他和霍华德两个人，还有几千人站在这里，而他们俩刚才的对话肯定也被听得一清二楚。

whatever.托尼想，总得找个事干，不是吗？

史蒂夫躺在体检台上，他的心跳很快，以至于给他测血压的医生说了好几次让他放松的话。

“很抱歉，”史蒂夫说，“我就是太激动了。”

“年轻人嘛，可以理解。”那个医生很和蔼的说，“检查结束了，你是――”“史蒂夫罗杰斯，先生。”史蒂夫有些担心自己这次又会被拒绝。

“告诉我，你为什么想参军？”

“这不是很正常吗？青年响应国家的号召，然后参军？”

“但――我的意思是，你有哮喘，而且你还身体很虚弱。”医生摘下了眼睛，他盯着史蒂夫，“你一定有一个理由才来这里的。”

“我想尽我所能。”史蒂夫说。

“你知道你其实会拖后腿吗？”

“挡子弹的人永远不嫌少。”史蒂夫瞄了一眼自己的档案，“我还会做饭。”

“哈，是啊，会做饭这件事确实能为你加分不少。”医生笑了笑，“我是厄斯金医生，我再问你最后一次，你真的想好了吗？上战场不是儿戏，需要你的勇气，智慧，还有你的牺牲精神。”

“我已经梦想了无数次我压住手雷的场景了，医生。”史蒂夫说，“我保证如果你让我入伍的话，我会珍惜这一切的，我会尽我所能。”

“如果有一片铁丝网，你会怎么做？”

“我会趴在上边，直到我的战友们全部通过。”

“在我看来，你知道剪短它们就好。”托尼出现在门口，他脸上挂着微笑，“用匕首割断它。”

“托尼？”史蒂夫有些意外，“我以为你还在看展览？”

“咳。”厄斯金医生咳嗽了一下，史蒂夫这才注意到自己的档案已经完成了，“明天入伍。”

“谢谢您，医生。”史蒂夫说，“我不会辜负您的。”

“做一个好人。”医生拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，看着他们离开了这里。

“他上战场真的只有挡子弹的份。”一旁的护士说，“您怎么忍心这样做的？”

“他会有用的。”厄斯金说，他低头看着史蒂夫的档案，“他会派上用场的。”

5.

史蒂夫完全没有料到托尼会带着他们溜进后台。

“你确定我们可以这样做吗？”

“是他要我进来的，所以我估计带一两个朋友应该没什么问题。”托尼耸耸肩。

“我们还没有见过面。”一个管家模样的男人走了过来，“我是埃德温贾维斯，您是？”

“托尼。”托尼说，“斯塔克叫我过来的。”

“我们和他是一起的。”巴基指着自己和史蒂夫，解释道，“所以我们在这里没有什么问题吧？”

“当然没有。”贾维斯说，“斯塔克先生告诉过我会有客人来，我这就去让他知道你们来了。”

“那再好不过了。”托尼拉着史蒂夫坐在椅子上。

“嘿，你前面是去应征了吗？”

“……”史蒂夫抬头看了一眼巴基，后者点点头，“是的。”

“但是你……”托尼没有想到一个合适的形容词，“我的意思是，你身体不好，怎么去打仗？”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问。

“没有别的意思，就是，我记得上战场的人都挺健康的，比如他，”托尼指了指巴基，“但你的话，我怕你会受伤。”

“难道我就不算是一个成年男性了吗？”史蒂夫有些不高兴，“这是我的义务。”

“嘶……”托尼连忙解释，“但是你可以逃过去啊，要是我的话，我的身高不达标，我还有身体疾病，肯定就不去了。”

“但是我不是你。”史蒂夫说，“我希望我能尽一份力。”

“天哪你还真是个老古板。”

“想要保护我的国家这件事有什么不对吗？”

“你怎么可能保护你的国家？你能不能撑到正面冲突的那一天都是个问题！”

“只要我还有一口气我就不会做一个懦夫！”

“哦，现在我是懦夫了吗？我的所作所为才是真正的为国家着想。”

“你就是那种人，把自己的利益永远放在集体之上。”史蒂夫说，他平静下来自己的情绪，“我得离开这里了。巴基？”

“我只是在试着关心你好吗？”托尼吼着，但是史蒂夫已经和巴基离开了这里。

“哇哦。发生了什么？”

托尼这才注意到霍华德站在自己身后，托尼整理了一下衣领，“只是小矛盾而已，没什么的。”

“那就走吧。”霍华德说，“我觉得你一定会对我的这个主意很感兴趣的。你是哪个大学毕业的？”

“呃……”托尼犹豫了一下，最后他随便编了个大学，“麻省理工。”

“麻省理工很不错啊。”

“是啊……”托尼说，“抱歉，但是斯塔克先生，您想让我做些什么？”

“我有一个项目，”霍华德神秘地说，“但是有一个地方我已经卡了很长时间了，你也许能帮我解开它。”

6.

“你能相信他说出来那么不尊重我的话吗？”史蒂夫生气地问。

“能。”巴基给史蒂夫买了个冰棍，“但是这次有一部分原因在你身上。”

“什么原因？”

“以前有很多人也这么说过你。”巴基说，“你从来没有在意过。记得吗？上次在电影院后面，那个大个子把你拎――”“不用这么详细，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“但我也不知道我当时为什么会那么生气。”

“也许是因为你对托尼有更大的期望。你在内心深处觉得他不是那种人。”

“他真的和其他人很不一样。”史蒂夫说。

“他应该一会就回来了。”巴基看了一眼时间，“走吧，明天你就是一个士兵了。”

“有一个问题，”史蒂夫严肃的问，“我要不要带上我的哮喘喷雾？”

“……”巴基叹了口气，“哥们……”

“开玩笑的。”史蒂夫拍了拍巴基，“我早就装进去了，走吧，再不会我们明天早上就起不来了。”

7.

“我只是在实话实说而已。”托尼正在向霍华德抱怨。

“也许是你说话方式太直接。”霍华德把最后一个螺丝拧紧，“我从下午到现在一点东西都没有吃。你饿了吗？”

“还好吧。”

“那你得尝试一下贾维斯的芝士汉堡。”霍华德说，“简直是世界上最好吃的汉堡。”

“ok.”托尼把零件全部躲在桌面上，“我们俩居然很快就修好了这个。”

“是啊。”霍华德看着眼前的机器，“这是一个反应堆……当然到最后的时候，我们会把它的体积缩小一半。”

“我能和你说一件事吗？”

“可以。”

托尼关掉了实验室的灯。

“现在你应该能看清楚了。”

托尼胸口的反应堆在黑暗中闪着蓝光。

“那是――”“一个反应堆。”托尼说，“起初我也不知道是什么。”

“但是――你怎么能把这么大一个机器――”霍华德指着桌上的反应堆，又指着托尼的反应堆，“怎么放在那里的？”

“我不知道。”托尼平静的说。

“你怎么可能不知道？”

“说实话，我连我是谁都不知道。”

“你不会是苏联的间谍吧？”

“……”托尼有点佩服霍华德的脑洞，“应该不是。”

就在霍华德松了一口气的时候，托尼接着说：“我是从21世纪来的。”

“……”

霍华德有点后悔自己为什么要把托尼带到自己的实验室。

“说真的，哥们，下次一口气把话说完好吗？”

“据说你很聪明？”

“拿‘聪明’来形容我真的是在贬低我。”霍华德说，“先让我接受一下你是来自未来的人的事实。”

“好吧，给你3秒钟。”

“嘿，”霍华德问，“想要来个全身扫描吗？我还可以顺便看看你胸口那块的数据。”

“我没问题。”托尼耸肩，“你要是想抽血也无所谓。”

“我一生的梦想就是研究一下未来的人是什么样的。”霍华德有些激动，“你得告诉未来的世界是什么样子的――等一下，这是不是违反了时间法则？”

“也许吧。”

“那就算了，有些事还是不知道为妙。”霍华德打开了扫描仪，“我想问你一件事。”

“怎么了？”

“你想和我一起去军队吗？他们需要我的技术，而我又正好需要一个朋友。”

“哇，我们现在已经是朋友了吗？”托尼有些吃惊，“不过我现在也没有地方可去。所以，我会陪你去的。更何况还有这么好吃的芝士汉堡！”

“是吧？”霍华德得意地说，“我让贾维斯把楼上的房间给你腾出来，你在这住一晚上，明天我们就去基地。”

8.

第二天，托尼大清早就坐着霍华德的车去了郊外，托尼一路都在看着窗外。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还是像做梦一样。”

“昨晚我看了看你的扫描结果。”霍华德给自己戴上一副墨镜，“你身上确实有一种能量残留。”

“所以你现在相信我了？”托尼看着远处正在训练的新兵，“有没有多余的墨镜？”

“我一直相信你。”霍华德说，“不管你相信不相信，我总感觉我在哪里见过你。”

托尼什么都没说，他叹了口气。

“这种感觉糟糕透了。”

“什么？”

“我想不起来我是谁，我的家人，我连我的名字都只知道一半，甚至连这个玩意都没法解释，”托尼敲了敲胸口的反应堆，“我昨天晚上做了个梦，梦见我被一群人绑进山洞，他们逼着我做武器，我甚至还因此失去了一个朋友。”

霍华德看着托尼，他想不出来该说些什么。

“我不属于这里，但是现在我连回去的办法都没有。如果我回去之后还不记得我是谁呢？”

“一切都会好起来的吧。”

“也许我们可以给你做个基因检测？”

“我记得这玩意现在应该还没有吧？”

“……”霍华德翻了个白眼，“拜托，我早就研究出来这个东西了好吗？”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

“走吧，我待会还得给你介绍一个人，”霍华德神秘的说，“但是不要试图抢她。”

“看来某人有个暗恋对象。”托尼语气有些欠揍，霍华德又白了他一眼，没好气地说：“只是有一点点好感，就不代表我暗恋她好吗？”

“我不在乎。”托尼无所谓地说，“我只要想个办法回去――”他突然看到了一个熟悉的人影。

“史蒂夫？”托尼喊了一声，但明显没有被听到，“我得先去找个人，你先走吧，一会我就来找你，好吗？”

“没问题。”霍华德说，“对了，你要喝咖啡还是茶？”

“咖啡。”

9.

史蒂夫听到后边一直有一个人喊自己的名字，于是他转过去看到了跑的气喘吁吁的托尼。

“史蒂夫，”托尼说，“先让我喘口气。”

“你怎么来了？”史蒂夫有些诧异，他原本以为自己再也见不到托尼了，因此他昨天晚上还有些难受。

“我，我和霍华德一起来的。”托尼看着史蒂夫，后者已经穿上了军装。

“我很抱歉我昨天晚上对你发脾气了。”史蒂夫看起来有些内疚。

“我也是。我不应该那么讨厌。”

“所以，我们又重归于好了吗？”

“我觉得是这样。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，现在正是早晨，阳光还没有撒遍每个角落，但托尼感觉浑身暖洋洋的。

两个人就这么走着，他们两什么都没有说。突然集合的哨声响了，史蒂夫只好把行李都给托尼，自己跑去集合点。

“为什么你还在这里？”

托尼回过头去，看到一个女人站在门口，他刚把行李放在史蒂夫的宿舍就被别人看到，这件事可有点难办。

“因为我不是士兵？”

“不是士兵可没有办法进来。”她说，“你不会是想要逃跑吧？”

“逃跑？”托尼没想到自己会被别人这么想，“不，我不是来入伍的，我是，呃，和斯塔克一起来的。你知道斯塔克是谁吧？”

“你要是认识斯塔克我还认识总统呢。”她挑了一下眉，“虽然我真的认识总统。”

“女士，”托尼顿了顿，“我真的认识他。”

“有什么证据吗？”

“我们可以去问他，”托尼摊开手，“到时候你就知道了。”

“佩姬？”霍华德出现在门口，“你怎么在这里？”

“他说他认识你。”佩姬指了指托尼。

“我真的认识他。”霍华德走上去，“他是托尼，我的朋友。”

“托尼――？”

“托尼，托尼斯塔克。”霍华德赶紧说，托尼皱着眉头刚要想个别的名字，霍华德连忙解释，“这是，呃，算是我的亲戚吧。”

“那你下次要让这位先生带上身份牌。”

“没问题，小佩。”

“这不会就是你待会要给我介绍的那位女士吧？”托尼转过头去，怀疑的看着霍华德。

“不巧的是，就是她。”

“哇哦。”托尼感叹道，“她知道――”

霍华德一把捂住托尼的嘴，他一边把托尼往外面拖一边说，“我们俩还有点事，就先走了。期待今晚的芝士火锅！”

“我又不是要说那件事！”托尼不满的拉开霍华德的手，“你真的觉得我没有办法保守一个秘密吗？”

“我这不是以防万一吗。”霍华德没好气地说，“谁知道你会怎么样。”

“还有，谢谢你给我编的名字，现在我叫托尼斯塔克了。托尼斯塔克。”

“托尼斯塔克怎么了？”

“听着这个名字都不怎么样。”托尼抱怨。

“行吧，这是我的错，我当时慌了，所以只能想到这一个名字了。”

“走吧，我带你去看看我在这里的实验

室。”

“你究竟是多有钱？”

10.

史蒂夫刚刚结束一整月的训练。

他回到宿舍就发现厄斯金博士在等自己。

“嗨。”

“你回来了？”博士说，“明天的那件事，你紧张吗？”

“有一点。”史蒂夫诚实地说，“毕竟……你懂的。”

“我懂。”博士说，“这件事真的很重要。”

“我有一个问题。”史蒂夫问，“为什么是我？”

博士沉默了一会，他给自己倒了一杯酒，“好问题。”

“你想知道为什么是你吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头。

“这一点我也很难解释。”博士喝完了杯里的酒，“但是你有一颗金子般的心。”

“我？”

“你肯定没有注意到这一点。但是在那一天，将军扔下那个假手榴弹之后，只有你一个人扑了上去。”

史蒂夫看着博士。

“血清是一个很强大的武器。所以说，它被应用到谁身上很重要。在这一点上，强健的体魄并没有金子般的心灵重要。”博士说。

“谢谢你，博士。”史蒂夫发自内心的感谢，“我会珍惜的。”

“做一个好人。”博士站起来，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“早点睡吧。”

史蒂夫一个人躺在床上，他正在思索这件事，突然听见有人在敲窗户。

“嘿！史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫爬起来，他看到了托尼，后者指着被锁住的门，史蒂夫开开了门。

“你怎么来了？”

“我听说了，明天的事。”托尼说，“你一定压力很大吧。”

“我一想到你身体里有个铁块就能放松不少。”

托尼笑了，他拿着一把钥匙，“想要一起出去开车转转吗？这是霍华德的车钥匙。”

“我觉得还是不了吧。”

“走嘛。”托尼拉着史蒂夫离开了这里，“这是你最后一次见到我了。”

“什么？”史蒂夫有些诧异。

“有可能是最后一次。”托尼解释说，“我和霍华德决定让我去德国。”

“为什么？”

“因为从来没有人见过我，也没人知道我是谁。”托尼继续解释，“我只是想为战争献一份力气，就像你一样。”

“这和我完全不一样。你知道他们抓住间谍之后都会对你做些什么吗？”

“我知道。”托尼说，“我也考虑了很长时间，但是我不想继续待在这里了，我整天无所事事，就像个废物一样。”

“你不是。”史蒂夫严肃的纠正，“你帮助升级我们的装备。”

“不谈这个事了，等我回来之后，你就和我差不多高了，说不定还会有肌肉，但拜托你别变成那种肌肉男，只要有一点就好。”

史蒂夫被托尼的话逗笑了，托尼从兜里取出来一个小项链，“这是我给你做的。”

“一个星星的项链？”史蒂夫接了过来，“谢谢你。”

“它不仅仅是一个项链，”托尼神秘地说，“它会在关键时刻保护你。”

“怎么保护我？”

“在检测到你体力不支或者打不过对面的时候，它会自动发射一颗子弹，瞄准敌人的心脏。”

“虽然很血腥，但是还是要谢谢你，托尼。”史蒂夫把它戴在脖子上，“它看起来完全不像是一个武器。”

“迷惑性嘛。”托尼说，“走吧，我们出去转转。总要有一个道别的。”

托尼开着车把史蒂夫带到了草地旁，他们都下了车，躺在草地上。

“你知道吗？我看见你的第一眼我就毫无防备的信任你了。”托尼看着星空，说，“我觉得你是个好人。”

“我看见你的第一眼你满脸是血，所以我没有办法判断你是不是个好人。”

“能别调侃我吗？”

“好吧，我觉得你很好。”

“就像汉密尔顿喜欢劳伦斯那样？”

“是的，就是那样。”史蒂夫说，“但是汉密尔顿写给劳伦斯的信真的很……”

“很基。”托尼接上他的话，“你得承认，几百年前的人丝毫不吝啬自己对别人的爱意。”

“那我们呢？”

史蒂夫说完后看着托尼，他等待着托尼的回答，但后者却一言不发。

“我不知道。”托尼说，“我有时候很羡慕那些能够随意表达自己情感的人。我是那种，看起来很随意，但是我会把所有感情都藏在心里。”

“但有的时候，说出来才是最合适的选择。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，他不知道自己为什么要说这些，他不明白为什么每次自己和托尼在一起的时候，他就会感到手足无措。史蒂夫不明白为什么他每天早上醒来最期待的事情就是看到和霍华德一起工作的托尼，他不知道从什么是时候开始托尼已经成了自己生活中不可或缺的一部分。

托尼不知道史蒂夫在想些什么，托尼只知道自己在珍惜和史蒂夫独处的时候，他不知道这次能不能活着回来，但是托尼不后悔，他这么做是为了史蒂夫，他想让战争早一点结束。托尼明白自己对史蒂夫的感情，但是他不敢大声说出来，他怕史蒂夫会拿异样的眼光看自己，然后他们连友谊都不可能再拥有。

史蒂夫不知道的是，托尼为了那个小小的项链，连着好几个晚上没有睡觉，待在实验室里，只是为了能够在关键时候保护史蒂夫。托尼没有让史蒂夫知道，那个项链会把史蒂夫的心跳声存下来，然后托尼就能听到史蒂夫的心跳声，他会知道史蒂夫此刻怎样，是否安全。

托尼不知道的是，他每天的早饭都是史蒂夫清晨就起来，然后小心翼翼的跑出基地，给托尼从他最喜欢的那家店买来的，托尼喜欢吃煎饼，还有甜甜圈，史蒂夫就跑到全纽约最好吃的那一家煎饼店去买。

史蒂夫知道自己是什么时候喜欢上托尼的，在他们相遇的那个晚上，他看到擦干净血污后的托尼的脸，那一刻他就感觉自己喜欢上了这个胸口有着金属块的人。

他的素描本上每一页都是托尼，史蒂夫都没有注意到这件事，他只是随意的画着，托尼的眼睛就浮现在纸面上。

“史蒂夫？”

“怎么了？”

“一定要好好活下去。”托尼说，他握住了史蒂夫的手。

“……”

史蒂夫看着托尼的眼睛，月光照着湖面，周围一片寂静。

“我会的。”

“还有一件事。”

托尼在心里思考了很长时间，他慢慢的靠近史蒂夫。

“怎么了？”

史蒂夫觉得他能听到自己的心跳，托尼的眼里映出自己的面孔。

“我很抱歉我将要做的事。”

托尼凑的更近了，他小心翼翼的亲了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇。

这根本不能算是一个吻，史蒂夫都没反应过来就已经结束了，史蒂夫的大脑一片空白，他有些晕，他什么都没有感觉到。

“我很抱歉。”托尼看着史蒂夫，说，他后悔极了，他不明白为什么自己要那么做，托尼想要站起来，开着车离开这里。

“托尼？”史蒂夫说。

托尼转过头去，史蒂夫坐在原地，他并没有表现的很生气。

“我也是。”史蒂夫说，他明白托尼想要说些什么，这是他们之间的默契，但托尼有些不敢相信。

“我真的很后悔我做了的事。”托尼说，在那一瞬间，他突然醒悟过来，自己并不属于这个时间线，就算自己和史蒂夫真的喜欢彼此，万一有一天自己回到2011年怎么办？托尼想到了各种可能，但是没有一种可能是好的。

托尼不能抱有希望，他不敢这么毁掉史蒂夫的人生。

“我以为你――”“对不起，史蒂夫。”托尼说，他不敢冒着打破时间线的危险，他也不敢让史蒂夫等自己将近半个世纪，他要让史蒂夫拥有自己的人生，一个不会时刻牵挂着一个来自未来的，或者还不存在的人的

“我真的很对不起。”

说完，托尼仓皇而逃。

1945年.柏林

1.

托尼看着眼前的地图，他正在思索些什么。

这已经是他在九头蛇的第二年了。托尼已经弄清楚了他们的运作模式，但托尼不能现在就下手，他得等待纽约那边霍华德的消息。

“安东尼。”佐拉出现在托尼面前，他手里拿着一个盒子，托尼有些好奇那里面是什么。

托尼已经和佐拉关系很近了，佐拉很欣赏这位主动投靠九头蛇的年轻人，常常和他一起做些研究，或者是给托尼看一些新鲜的事物。

“有什么事吗？”

“这个盒子里装着首领的心血。”佐拉神秘地说，托尼掩盖住了自己的好奇，他平静的说：“是什么？”

佐拉环顾了一下周围，确定没有人后才小心翼翼的打开了盒子。

那是一个蓝色的正方体。

“这是宇宙魔方。”

在那一刻，托尼的脑海里浮现出很多画面，他想起来了一些，他在一个黑暗的屋子里见过这个魔方，而且托尼很确定一点，他绝对不能碰这个东西。

“这是神盾局从海底打捞上来的，就在我们寻找美国队长的过程中――”“队长在1945年的一场任务中牺牲了自己――”“和九头蛇――”

托尼突然想起来了这些，他听到十分清楚，美国队长，在1945年牺牲，他那时候不知道美国队长是谁，但是他现在知道，美国队长就是史蒂夫，他不能眼睁睁的看着史蒂夫死去。

“安东尼？”佐拉的声音把托尼拉回了现实，“你怎么了？”

“没什么，这个魔方真的是太美丽了。”托尼说，他的眼里露出一种狂热，而这正是佐拉需要的。

“我现在去见首领。你有什么事可以直接来找我。”

“好的，谢谢您，佐拉博士。”

佐拉一离开这里，托尼就快步走向自己的房间。他从地板下摸出了通讯器，这是他和霍华德通讯的唯一工具。

“我是托尼。”

“托尼？”这是史蒂夫的声音。

“史蒂夫？”托尼有些意外，“霍华德呢？”

“我在这里。”

“我想起来了，霍华德。”托尼连忙说，“虽然只是个片段，但是我想起来了。”

“是什么？”

“你不能让史蒂夫再出任务了。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫问。

“我刚刚看到了一样东西，它带回了我的一些记忆。史蒂夫，我的记忆告诉我你会在1945年和九头蛇的任务中牺牲。”托尼焦急的说，“你不能再出来了。”

“你确定吗？”

“我肯定确定啊！”托尼听到了脚步声，他连忙挂断通讯，但托尼还没来得及把通讯器放回地板下，门就被打开了。

“哦，嗨，佐拉博士。”托尼强迫自己镇定下来，“还有首领。”

“那是什么？”红骷髅眯起眼，看着托尼手里的通讯器。

“只是一个小玩意。”

“给我。”红骷髅说。

“我觉得最好还是不要――”“斯塔克先生，”佐拉拿枪指着托尼，“我劝你最好照做。”

“哈，你还真是胆大。”红骷髅打开通讯器，看到了记录，“说实话，起初我是没有想到的，但是后来你越来越不对劲，我就让人去调查你，结果你居然是霍华德斯塔克的人。”

“容我为我自己辩解一下，我的名字不是斯塔克。”托尼说，“那只是别人给我随便写上的一个名字。”

“不管怎么样，你是个叛徒，是个间谍。”红骷髅说，他打开了通讯频道。

“哦，别那样做……”

“托尼？”这是史蒂夫的声音，“你刚才怎么突然挂断了？”

“美国队长。”红骷髅说，史蒂夫显然听出来对面是谁，“你的朋友在我这里。”

“别听他的话，史蒂夫，”托尼说，“我没事，你千万别过来，好吗？记得我之前说过的话。”

“如果你不来，他今晚就会被一个人从悬崖上推下去，”红骷髅威胁道，“当然，死对他来说会是一个解脱。”

接着红骷髅踩碎了通讯器。

“斯塔克先生，欢迎你现场观看我是怎么杀掉美国队长。”

接着托尼就被套上了一个黑色头套。

2.

“你听见托尼说的了，你不能去柏林。”霍华德劝史蒂夫，“我可以去，佩姬可以去，但是你不可以。”

“你去的话只会让九头蛇多一个威胁的筹码。”此刻的史蒂夫已经不是布鲁克林的那个小个子，他是美国队长，他无所畏惧。

“我觉得霍华德的话有道理。”佩姬说，“红骷髅已经设好了陷阱，他就是在等你去。”

“但是托尼――”“托尼会没事的。”霍华德说，“我们会派S.S.R.最好的特工去营救他。”

“我必须得去。”史蒂夫坚决地说，“我不能把他一个人丢在九头蛇。”

“你不能去。你会死的。”

“难道你们就要眼睁睁的看着托尼死掉吗？”史蒂夫问，“就因为几管血清，我就得让别人用生命来保护自己？”

佩姬沉默了，她转过去看着霍华德，后者也不知道该说些什么。

“相信我，托尼，这件事我比你还要难受。”霍华德说，“记得那次我抽了托尼的血，还给他做了DNA测试吗？”

“记得，怎么了？”

“他是我的亲人。”霍华德说，“我不知道我和他究竟是什么关系，但是他一定姓斯塔克。”

“那我们就更应该去救托尼。”史蒂夫拿上了盾牌，“他本来不属于这一场纠纷的。”

“佩姬，你得给我让路。”

“不可能，史蒂夫。”

“你不想让我用暴力解决的。”

“我倒是很期待。”佩姬说。

“小佩，”霍华德说，他看了一眼表，“我们一起去。”

“不行。”史蒂夫拒绝了，“你们俩去就是去当人质的。”

“你会开我的飞机吗？”

“……”

“你一个人进去不需要掩护吗？”

“好吧。”史蒂夫说，“但是一定要小心。”

3.

托尼被去掉了头套，他看了一眼周围，这是九头蛇的母舰，红骷髅正在前面。

“检测到有一架飞机在母舰上方。”

“啊，斯塔克先生，”红骷髅得意地说，“看来你对美国人来说很重要。不仅美国队长来了，就连霍华德斯塔克也来了。”

“这一切都和他们没关系。”托尼说，摸到了一块铁片，他正在不动声色地用铁片割手腕上的绳子。

“不，有关系。”红骷髅忙着看着前方的天空，他根本没有注意到托尼的小动作，“我的计划上必须除掉他们。正好你自己送上门，那我就不用费力气跑去美国了。”

“话又说回来，”托尼试图叉开红骷髅的注意力，“你为什么要这样做？”

“什么？”

“毁容，然后把自己变成这个鬼样子。”

“你不会懂的。”红骷髅说，“这是更伟大计划的一部分。”

“我总感觉我在哪里听过这个话。”

托尼已经彻底隔断了绳子，但是他不能轻举妄动。

“红骷髅，放下武器然后投降。”

舱门被打开，史蒂夫走了进来。

“很高兴见到你，队长。”

“放掉托尼，我的你的私人恩怨我们自己解决。”

“恐怕没有那么轻松。”红骷髅说。

“我在这里陪你，史蒂夫。”

“不，托尼。”史蒂夫把托尼从地板上扶起来，“你回去，过属于你的人生。”

“这就是我的人生，你还不明白吗？这一切的一切只有一个意义，那就是让我遇见你。”托尼说，“我不会离开你的。”

“啊，多么感人至深的兄弟情谊。”红骷髅嘲讽道。

“我们不仅仅是那些。”史蒂夫说，他取下了自己项链，塞给托尼，“托尼，我很抱歉这么做，但是你必须得离开这里了。”

接着，史蒂夫用盾牌砸开舱底，托尼掉了下去，霍华德的飞机正好接住了托尼。

“让我们解决这一切吧。”史蒂夫拿起盾牌，扔向红骷髅。

4.

“霍华德？”

“我们现在就回纽约。不能再让九头蛇抓到我们。史蒂夫会自己回来的。”

托尼摔得不轻，他疼得只能躺在地上，“我没想到你会来接我。”

“还有我。”

“哦嘿佩姬。”托尼艰难地从地上爬起来，“我们怎么办？”

“相信史蒂夫吧。”霍华德说。

托尼突然头疼起来。他的眼前闪过一些画面，又是关于魔方的，他看见有一个人碰到了魔方，然后那个人就灰飞烟灭，消失不见。

“霍华德！你和史蒂夫有联系的方式吗？”

“有的。队长带着耳麦。”

“告诉他，让红骷髅去碰宇宙魔方！”托尼喊。

“什么？”

“来不及解释了。”托尼说，他头疼的越来越严重了。

“好吧，”霍华德打开了通讯频道，“队长？”

“我在。”

“让红骷髅碰到魔方。”

“就是那个蓝色的正方体，闪着诡异的光的那个。”托尼解释说。

史蒂夫没有回答。

他们只能听到盾牌砸穿金属的声音，还有玻璃破碎的响声。过了好久史蒂夫才喘着气回答：“他消失了。”

“但是有一件事。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“这架飞机上有炸弹。”

“什么？”

“这枚导弹会瞄准纽约市。”史蒂夫

说，“我只能把飞机迫降在海里。”

“那你怎么办？”托尼焦急的问。

“……”史蒂夫沉默了一会，“我也会迫降在海底。”

“这不行！”佩姬说，“我们现在就掉头来找你。”

“佩姬，没有别的办法了。”史蒂夫的声音听起来平静极了，“这是唯一的出路。”

“但是你――”“用我的生命拯救一整个纽约市，我觉得这值得。”

“你不能这样做！史蒂夫，听我说，”托尼颤抖着从座椅上站起来，“你看看舱门能打开吗？”

“不能。”史蒂夫说，“我早就试过了，托尼，我的盾牌也掉下去了。”

“操！”托尼的头疼更剧烈了，他抱着头倒在座椅上，看起来狼狈极了，“一定还有别的办法的。”

“托尼，我很抱歉。”

“你不要再道歉了！”托尼吼出来，“你根本不明白你对我来说有多重要！今天本来要死的是我而不是你！我对所有人来说都一文不值！但是你是美国队长！你能拯救更多的人！”

“可你是我的全世界，托尼。”

史蒂夫的声音透过通讯器传来，“你对我来说很重要，托尼。”

“你根本不明白。”托尼声音颤抖着说，“你根本不明白我有多爱你。”

“我明白。”史蒂夫说，“因为我也一样。”

托尼红着眼眶，他抬起头来，“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

“遇到你花光了我所有的好运。”托尼说，“我真的很希望我们还能再见。”

“这只是时间的问题，托尼。”史蒂夫的声音依旧平缓。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”托尼说。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫说。

托尼把项链攥紧，他深吸一口气。

“史蒂夫，去做你该做的事吧。”

“如果我们还能见到，我一定会和你去吃芝士汉堡的。”

“史蒂夫……？”

“他切断了频道。”霍华德说。

托尼不知道该做些什么，他无助地看着四周，托尼走上前去，拥抱了霍华德和佩姬。

“很高兴遇见你们。”托尼说，“但是我该回去了。”

“你知道怎么回去吗？”霍华德说，佩姬也红了眼眶，霍华德拉住了佩姬的手。

“我想我应该知道了。”托尼打开了项链，接着他把项链戴在脖子上。

“如果你们见到了史蒂夫，告诉他，忘了我是谁，他值得拥有自己的生活。”

“我会的。”佩姬说。

“你要和霍华德好好的在一起。”托尼说，接着他把项链上的星星放在了自己的反应堆上。

“再见。”托尼看了最后一眼霍华德和佩姬。

一道光照在托尼身上，托尼顺着光，离开了1945年。

2011年.纽约.

托尼坐在实验室的地板上，他想起来了，一切都想起来了，他攥着项链，从地上爬了起来。

现在托尼只想确定一件事。

“斯塔克？”

这是神盾局局长突然打来的电话。

“怎么了？”

“我们发现了一个人。”

“需要我过来吗？”

“是的。”尼克说，“他已经醒过来了，你最好快一点。”

托尼一到神盾局就去找尼克，他在会议室看到了尼克，还有一个穿着T恤的金发男子，不知道为什么，托尼觉得那个背影熟悉极了。

“托尼？”

那个人听到了脚步声，他转过头来，看到了托尼。

“史蒂夫？”

托尼连忙跑了过去，他不敢置信这一切是真的。

“看来你们认识？”尼克有些疑惑。

“我们认识。”托尼说，“我们还一起经历过很多。”

“那你们就先聊吧。”尼克走出了会议室。

托尼觉得自己又要哭了，但是他忍住了，他紧紧的抱住史蒂夫，失而复得的喜悦让托尼幸福极了。

“我真的没有想到这一切。”

“我也是。”托尼说，“我们太幸运了。时间也没有办法阻挡我们。”

“也许是因为你没有参与过我的前半生，所以才会发生那件事。”

“嘿。”托尼在史蒂夫耳边小声说。

“怎么了？”

“我真的很爱你。”托尼亲了亲史蒂夫的脸颊，“你知道吗？”

“我知道。”史蒂夫说，“从我见到你的第一刻我就知道了。”

“想要给我一个66年前的吻吗？”史蒂夫问。

“乐意至极。”


End file.
